The present invention is directed to an attachment for a high pressure fluid cleaning apparatus, and in particular for a catcher device to confine small parts during a high pressure cleaning process.
Small parts or items, for example, gems, jewelry pieces, watch parts and the like, often are cleaned using high pressure fluid such as steam or other liquid, the item to be cleaned is conventionally held within the fluid cleansing stream adjacent the high pressure cleaning nozzle either by hand or using a tool. During this process the force of the cleaning fluid often dislodges the item being cleaned from the holder resulting in the part being lost, or damaged. Thereby causing costly delays in the work process.
An example of a holding and spraying device for cleaning small parts in a fluid flow stream is shown in the patent to Burns (2,601,364). The device includes a hose coupling, a housing adapted to hold a plurality of small parts, and a screen adjacent the outlet which permits continuous fluid flow through the device.
The present invention is directed to a catcher attachment for use with a high pressure fluid cleaning apparatus. It is particularly suitable for catching small items which may become dislodged or dropped during a steam cleaning process. The apparatus is formed of a generally elongated transparent housing having an upper and lower cover. The upper cover includes a fitment and nozzle suitable for attachment to a high pressure source of cleaning fluid such as steam. The lower cover is open to fluid flow and includes a screen covering which catches and confines small parts which become free during the cleaning process.